minecraft_vikifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лед
Лед-это прозрачный твердый блок . Содержание 1 случай 1.1 естественное поколение 1.2 Постгенерация 1.2.1 снежные биомы 1.2.2 Ледяная Бомба 2 Получение 3 Использование 3.1 крафтовый ингредиент 3.2 скорость движения 3.3 создание воды 4 звука 5 История 6 вопросов 7 пустяков 8 Галерея 9 See also 10 References Occurence Natural generation Ice can be found naturally as part of the landscape in snowy biomes from frozen lakes, rivers, and oceans. It can also be found in igloos, Ice Spikes, and Icebergs. Post-generation Snowy biomes See also: Ice farming Water source blocks in a snowy biome eventually freeze into ice if exposed to the sky from directly above, the light level immediately adjacent to the water block on all sides is less than 13, and there is at least one horizontally adjacent non-water block. This can happen at any time of day, and in any weather condition. If the highest adjacent light level is 12, an ice block alternately melts and re-freezes when it receives a block tick. Water also freezes into ice in mountains biomes above the level that snow forms. Ice Bomb When an Ice Bomb is thrown to the water, it transforms the water in a 3x3x3 cube centered around the projectile into ice. This works for source water or flowing water upon hit.‌and Education editions only Obtaining Ice can be easily destroyed without tools, but the use of a pickaxe speeds up the process. The block drops only when using a tool enchanted with Silk Touch. Frosted ice cannot be obtained (created from a Frost Walker enchantment). It can be broken instantly with Efficiency III on a Diamond Pickaxe. Block Ice Hardness 0.5 Tool Breaking time1 Hand 0.75 Wooden 0.4 Stone 0.2 Iron 0.15 Diamond 0.1 Golden 0.1 Times are for unenchanted tools in seconds. For more information, see Haste § Instant mining. Usage Crafting ingredient Name Ingredients Crafting recipe Description Packed Ice Ice ‌and Bedrock editions only Speed Ice is slightly slippery, causing entities (excluding minecarts2) to slide, including items. This also allows for increased speed in water currents by placing the ice block under the water current. A player who runs and jumps repeatedly on ice travels faster than on any other block type. When a non-full block is placed on top of ice, the block has the same "slipperiness" as the ice below it; although, if ice is placed below soul sand, it just increases the slowing effect of the soul sand rather than making it slippery.‌and Legacy Console editions only Creating water Ice can be used to create water either by it melting or being broken. If there is another block directly underneath the ice block, the ice reverts to water when broken. Ice also melts into water if the light level immediately next to it on any side is higher than 11, from light sources other than sunlight (and regardless of whether there's a block below). In Bedrock and Education editions, ice also melts when near a heat block, though heat blocks do not produce light. If ice melts or is broken in the Nether, no water is produced. Sounds Java Edition: Sound Subtitle Namespaced ID Subtitle ID Source Pitch Volume Attenuation distance Block breaking block.glass.hit subtitles.block.generic.hit Blocks 0.5 0.25 16 Block broken block.glass.break subtitles.block.generic.break Blocks 0.8 1.0 16 Block placed block.glass.place subtitles.block.generic.place Blocks 0.8 1.0 16 Footsteps block.glass.step subtitles.block.generic.footsteps Blocks 1.0 0.15 16 No subtitle block.glass.fall (Plays when fallen on from a height) Blocks 0.75 0.5 16 History Java Edition Classic May 20, 2009 Notch briefly mentioned, "Winter is an awesome idea. I can see snow and tiles slowly getting covered in a layer of snow. Also, ice on lakes. :D" May 21, 2009 Notch shows interest in adding ice as a slippery block. Java Edition Alpha v1.0.4 Ice JE1 BE1.png Added ice. Ice replaces surface water in Winter Mode worlds. v1.0.5_01 Water exposed to snowfall now freezes to ice. Java Edition 1.0.0 Beta 1.9 Prerelease 4 Mining ice with a tool enchanted with Silk Touch now causes ice to drop, which can then be brought to the Nether as a source of water. Beta 1.9 Prerelease 5 Ice blocks can no longer be collected with the Silk Touch enchantment because of the water loophole above. 1.3.1 12w17a Ice blocks can now be legitimately obtained in survival mode by harvesting them with a Silk Touch enchanted tool. Ice no longer produces water in the Nether. 12w22a Inventory sprites for blocks have now been flipped from left to right, changing to . 1.7.2 13w41a Ice, water and portals are now visible through each other. 1.9 15w43a Ice blocks now generate as a part of igloos. 15w51a Water produced by melting ice blocks now flows. 1.13 17w47a Prior to The Flattening, this block's numeral ID was 79. 18w15a Mobs can now spawn on top of ice. 18w19a Only polar bears can now spawn on top of ice. pre2 Ice can now be used to craft packed ice. 1.14 18w43a Ice JE2 BE2.png The texture of ice has now been changed. Pocket Edition Alpha 0.1.0 Ice BE1.png Added ice. 0.2.0 Ice BE2.png Ice blocks are now opaque. 0.12.1 build 1 Ice blocks can now be legitimately obtained in survival mode by harvesting them with a Silk Touch enchanted tool. Bedrock Edition 1.2.0 beta 1.2.0.2 Ice JE1 BE1.png Ice blocks are now fully transparent. 1.4.0 beta 1.2.14.2 Ice blocks now generate naturally in the new icebergs and deep frozen oceans. beta 1.2.20.1 When a thrown ice bomb hits water, it now transforms water into ice in 3×3 area. 1.8.0 beta 1.8.0.10 Ice can now be used to craft packed ice. 1.10.0 beta 1.10.0.3 Ice JE2 BE2.png The texture of ice has now been changed. Legacy Console Edition TU1 CU1 1.0 Patch 1 Ice JE1 BE1.png Added ice. TU14 1.04 Ice blocks can now be obtained in survival mode by harvesting them with a Silk Touch enchanted pickaxe. The ability for ice to create water in the Nether has now been removed. 1.90 Ice JE2 BE2.png The texture of ice has now been changed. New Nintendo 3DS Edition 0.1.0 Ice JE1 BE1.png Added ice. Issues Issues relating to "Ice" are maintained on the bug tracker. Report issues there. Trivia When riding a pig on ice using a saddle, the pig moves incredibly fast, making journeys across long frozen lakes easier. By sprinting and jumping while on ice and inside a 2-block tall tunnel, it is possible to move 16 blocks a second, twice as fast as a full-speed minecart. By replacing the 2-block ceiling with trapdoors, it's possible to travel 1000 blocks in 54 seconds, or 18.518 blocks per second. However, this drains the player's hunger bar extremely quickly at roughly 1 unit per second. Boats move extremely fast on ice; however, it is difficult to slow down or change direction. Sugar cane can be generated next to ice, though they drop as items if updated. This can be observed at random when running through a snowy biome. Attempting to set ice on fire with a flint and steel causes no flames to appear, but the flint and steel's durability still decreases by 1.‌Edition only The same thing happens with glass and the sides of non-flammable blocks. Ice is classified as a transparent block in Bedrock Edition, and therefore does not conduct redstone. Snow layers are the only transparent block that cannot be placed on ice. When a player holds an ice block, the normals of the smaller model are flipped inside out, giving a strange effect. Gallery Эффект факела на льду, выставленный в небо. Обратите внимание, что некоторые блоки находятся на легком уровне, что позволяет им попеременно плавиться и замерзать. A example of a small ice cave. It is possible to see chunk borders in ice. Natural pit of lava under ice patch in a snowy biome. Памятник, как видно сквозь лед. Лед естественным образом образуется в замерзшем океане . Смотрите также паковый лед Матовый Лед голубой лед